When the Thrown Wing Finds Its Nest
by syaondri
Summary: A fan story of how Crimrose, Lily Rain and Laz Flamme became a heroic best friends of Cosmic Break


Hello! and yea, it's Syaondri again... this is an old fanfiction from me based on the Crimrose and Ivis' sacrifice story... you can see the original one on my FB though that one still need a lot of things unpolished like this one here...

anyway, hope you enjoy :D

* * *

The Cosmic Ark contains five modules, three of them are those of the three guardians, Lio the guardian of Bladline, Dracken the Guardian of Dostrex, and Icy the guardian of Wizdom. The three was not really that cohesive of a team, but when it come to defeating the Chaos Army, they are the best.

Even with the three guardians at their work, the battle against the Chaos Army still carries on. With Gigandrof as their leader, the Chaos Army would not think twice to hurt any single life being who were not on their cause, and no one until that time had someone defeated the Gigandrof empire…

But, Our story will take us pretty far from the battle, far away from the ruthless battle in a planet far away from the Cosmic Ark. The planet was green with moss and several ghosttrees. The planet itself is under the jurisdiction and protection of the Cosmic Ark's Guardians, but they have their own free government which was separated into several dukes. Amongst them, live a family of a duke of a small village called Ame. The village was not as big as the other village but is quite a peaceful village surrounded by the water from the massive lake called the Amandust Lake. There, lives several thousand of robots made of zias cells. These Zias Cells made them looks just like humans, and most of them are only citizen and were not battle type robots. Most of them are the noble families or their relatives, but you can also find some of those who had the spirit to join the cause of defeating Ganondorf. Our story, starts at the house of Ame Village's duke which is pretty large compared to the others on the island.

On one fine day the daughter of the duke, Lily, decided to have a morning tea on the garden. Her face indicates that she's in her sweet 17s; her deep blue sea hair was twin ponytailed with a cute sky blue ribbon and flowing with the wind which flows onto her as she steps. Her turquoise blue gown made a sort of wave on her leg as the wind from the shore not too far from the garden fly passed it. She then breathes as deep as she could before taking a sit.

No longer after that her mother came out from inside the house, "Lily, Lily dear," the woman in an elegant gold blouse and a rather fancy, even too fancy, gold skirt, brushes her little daughter's hair before kissing her little forehead, "Here you are. Remember what mom said last night dear?"

"Yea…" Lily says, she then continues in a rather insulting tone "don't get out from the house since there will be another science experiment got aboard from the laboratory, and since this one believed to be very dangerous I need you to stay out and keep yourself save."

Her mother releases a deep sigh to that but then smile and once again pat her little daughter, "that's my daughter." She says before she takes some steps back to the house.

Lily her own sigh after seeing her mom left, Lily knew she won't keep her promise, and yea not that she'd like to just stay in the house when her parents were also at that dangerous place. Soon after, her private butler came in with his right hand properly holding a tea set on a tray.

"Here you go young ma'am," he says politely as he bows and put the tea set on a table in front of Lily's chair, he then slowly pour down the tea from the pot before putting it back and take a step backward,

"Anything else you'd like to have?"

"This will be sufficient for now, thank you, oh, and about that trance skirt... have you heard any news regarding the skirt?" Lily ask as she took the cup of tea and smells it.

"Ah," the butler tried to remember "he said it shall be done by this afternoon. But, I still wonder, oh and may I ask about it?" Lily is sipping the tea when the butler asking it, she then lower the tea and nods as an answer, "Ah, thank you… what bugs my humble mind is what kind of skirt is it that you have to hide from milady and the master?"

"Ah, ahahaha, you and your clever brain again, don't worry, I swear it has nothing to do with those extra large alloy shield trance skirt again." Lily's laughter had already enough evidence for her butler to know that she is in fact saying real things, even though he didn't know there's one thing Lily did hid from him.

"Very well then, glad to hear that you finally get into fashion thingy young lady. Very well then, if you don't need anything else, I'll ask your permission to go for now."

"Ah sure, thanks for the earl grey~ it's as nice as usual."

"Of course young lady." The butler says as he bows before gets himself back inside the house.

Lily decided to continue sipping her tea when her butler closed the door, but before she finished her tea, a friend of her came to the fences of the garden and start to shout.

"Lily! Lily! Over here!" Lily made a rather happy sigh and put the tea down on the table, even though she'd like to finish the cup till its last drop, she also won't miss this one, a meeting with her tomboyish friend from the village, Laz. Laz is a Zias Cell robot like Lilly, what differs them is that Laz was born as the daughter of an Angel Squadron team leader sent from the Cosmic Ark to guard the planet. She has a blonde hair which was pony tailed. Her favorite survival knife was on her blue jeans belt while her white shirt seems to be very untidy for a girl.

"You…" Lily releases a sigh as she looks onto her close friend and then shook her head left and right, "have you ever consider to…. Uh whatever.. so, how's it going?"

"Ehehe! You won't know how hard it is to get this one~" Laz says as she rotates the keys on her right hand before handing it to Lily through the fences.

"Ah~ nice one as I've expected," Lily nods and smiles, "Ok then let's go."

The both of them split up, Laz run to the main gate of Lily's house while Lily go to the chair where she sat just now. After a while, a doorbell rings and the butler comes to pick it up. Lily tries her best to get to the door before the butler, but when she arrived, the butler had already opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but I have to check your belongings. Your father told me that you always had the key to most area of the airport's basement which is can't be good in the hand of young ladies like you two." The butler says as he point at the metal detector gate.

"Sure, go ahead~" Laz put her knife at the cabinet near the door before entering the metal detector, she then pick it up again and blast through the main hall with Lily back to the garden.

"hhh… youngster these days…"

The two of them are going to use the backdoor to go to professor Madtech, unlike the robots on Lily's house, he's not made of Zias Geo Cells, instead he's made of nanotech plating making him more "robots" in human's eyes.

"Professor Madtech, Professor Madtech, Professor Madtech!" Laz says, enthusiastically how's my 17th year birthday! Where's the Bs part that my dad promised!?"

"Ah, wait a second young one, haven't I told your father that it'll need to wait till this evening to complete?" says a small robot with a body shape that almost looks like a cube, he seems to be doing some kind of welding an alloy or something else that involves sparkles of fire…

"And I heard mine should be done by that time too?" Lily adds.

"Yes, yes, I've already told that right? Now you two ladies better be a patient one and wait until I give it to you two ok?" the old Madtech still continues his work despite what the ladies ask.

"Well then while we wait can we take a look at your great invention?" Lily asked again.

"Sure sure… just ask me what is it and I'll tell you where I put it."

"Hmm ok then, the usual invention, the key duplicator!" Lily says as she smiles

"Locker A-190" Madtech keep concentrating at his work, until he remembered something and finally looked at the two,

"Ah wait! I can't tell you where it is! Laz's dad here told me you've been doing many things wrong with it so I won't tell you where it is and yea you'd better play with something nicer maybe with the virtual dog at locker B8!"

"Ah, ok then, thanks ProfessorMadtech~ We'll be using it for good today too" Lily says as she smiles and look at the pile of locker on the right of the entrance. The locker was pretty tall for them both; it is almost as big as the two of them standing above another.

"Yea sure-sure.." Madtech decided to continue with his work back after making assured he didn't forget anything else though he actually did forget not to tell the two rascal of his key duplicator machine.

"thank you~" Laz says as she goes away with the key duplicator and followed by Lily.

Not far from there, they could find Laz's house, or to be precise, Laz's dad's outpost. It looks like a lighthouse but made of steel, the garden wasn't that big but big enough for some grape tree to grow.

"Wait here I'll put this back before dad comes home~" Laz rotates the key she hides on her survival knive as she run towards her home.

Not long after that, Laz came out with some purple iced liquid on a bottle.

"What is that?" Lily asked as she tilted her head.

"One of our fine Repair Pack, grape flavor~ since your family always give us a lot, dad said we sometime have to give you something in return and thought you might like this~ on my homeland at least, this is the best drink anyone can ever drink ehhe~" Laz says proudly as she close the door with her feet and run toward the shore where the intergalactic airport is.

Since there are a lot of civilian building on the land, the intergalactic airport were made on the sea and end at the shore of Ame village. But since there are a lot of old scientist live in this planet, it is not rare for the three guardians to ask the duke of Ame village to take a hold on several experimental things when the cosmic ark is just too dangerous to do the task.

This day, is also the same, the three guardian had found a girl floating on a capsule. Her condition is very critical, and needed a lot of help. Luckily they managed to save most of the part of her body, but her memory core is damaged permanently. Even with Hattecht's latest equipment, they couldn't regain all of her memories, he did managed to make her operating and stabilized again thou.

There are still a lot of things unknown about her, especially the darkness wing which believed to make her fly continuously without having to refill her boost gauge like other air types. The rumor, unfortunately, was heard by the duke of Ame village who didn't want his village to be damaged just to try and save the unknown robot.

Oh, and back to our two lovely robots, they already are in front of the airport, which looks like a highway floating above the sea. It looks like the first shuttle from the Cosmic Ark had arrived and is taxiing to a hangar nearby. Lily and Laz can see Lily's dad, the duke of Ame Island, heading toward the hangar followed by some of the angel squadron tasked to protect the planet, led by Laz's dad. Too bad, they're too far to hear a thing from them, so they decided to take a closer look.

"Whoaaaaa.." Laz's eyes were sparkling when he see a man in black suit came out from the hangar, "It's one of the famous Cosmic Ark negotiators, Herr Victor!" she says as she looked at the man in awe

"Shhh!" Lily tried to hid Laz's head not to be seen by the other. Luckily, the sound of the shuttle's engine is still loud enough to hid Laz's voice.

"I see," Lily's dad is on his black suit pretty much resembling those politician on earth would wear on a meeting, "but still, we can't just trust this girl with that much of power she had…"

"you hear that Lily? Your dad said it was a girl!"

"Yea… wonder what made her so important…"

"Well, we'll see soon enough right?"

"Speak of the little devil, I guess there she is… correct?" Lily said as she point at the shuttle pretty far from the horizon which is about to lands.

"hhh…" Victor releases a sigh as he scratches his green hair, "Very well then sir, if you still can't trust her, I believe you should be able to trust me that I can make sure your village is secure?"

"You're a very persistent one huh, just like that girlfriend of yours." For once, Victor's head turns red but then he shook it and pull out a smile, "Ok then, but if a scratch happens to even one of my villager I'll make sure to take you back with your experimental girl thingy…" Lily's dad says as he turns his back and goes away.

"Th-thank you sir…"

"Well" Lily poked Laz who's still in awe of her favorite negotiator, "I think we should go there while no one's looking" Lily point the hangar across the current one where the last shuttle parked. But it looks like Laz's too occupied with her negotiator, so Lily slapped her face, "Laz… we're here not to see him are we?"

"A-ah…" Laz shook her head and pat her own cheeks with both of her hands, "Sorry, I got too concentrated on him again… eheh, ok then, let's go."

The both of them sneak through the airfield, using everything as their cover. From the tow car, lamp pole, bushes, potted plant, until garbage basket. After several other items, they finally arrived at the hangar.

Laz sticked her head into the hangar from the opened gate, it seems like a shuttle with a lot of Zero Sabers guarding it. This must've be the experimental girl they were talking about. Laz nods followed by Lily's smile. They then opened a vent tunnel and get inside of it.

"Hey Laz" Lily say as she crawls on the ventilation, "I'm still wondering what did you look up from Victor~san… I myself more idolizing Mighty Byne… they are so tough, you know how their pilebunker do the work right? Like Bam! And everything else destroyed."

"Hhh… Lily, despite your education and those great word you used to say, you're pretty weak in term of searching for idol huh?" Laz say, she then jump down the ventilation slowly not to make any noise, "You know, what I actually look up from Victor~san is that he's a negotiator. You know, sometime, rude force only won't actually do the work."

"Well, most of the time we used brute force, "you know"?"

"Oh come on Lily, you're the one saying that 'there must be another way out to find peace other than fighting' things don't you"

"Teehee…. Well there's a point on that one."

"Anyway, I heard Victor's an air type, so he should have no problem on taking your lovely Mighty Byne"

"H-hey! Not if Mighty Byne is smart enough to bring him to the tunnel!"

When the quarrel about idols stops, the two girl had already arrived at a ventilation which is at the bottom of a sort of jail.

"a jail?" Lily asked.

"Yea, I eavesdropped the briefing of my dad and the other angel team, that even if the experimental girl was to be placed on this island, she'll be quarantined on the jail for three days before the duke can decided whether to release her on the city or what. And… if I didn't wrong, it's this jail. Ah, shoot! Duck!" Laz pushes Lily back to hide themselves.

"Duck?"

"Shhh…"

They slowly peep through the ventilation and see Shine Butler and Zero Saber taking a girl in white dress inside the jail. The girl's blonde hair spread to her hip while her ear and most of the part was made of ziaz cells, thou, something's not right with her back, it's as if there's a horn coming out of it making a kind of mountain on her dress.

"Is that…" Laz seems to not believing what she's seeing.

"Yes, I think she's that experimental girl…"

"Nothing seems to be wrong on her… at least nothing that much except that sticking out thingy on her back…"

"Yea, I'd agree…"

"You'll be out from here fast," the two can also see Victor coming inside the cell, " Or at least I'll try to make that happens, so I beg you to help me too ok?"

"How can I… help?" the girl says in a hoarse sound.

"Just, be a nice girl" Victor squats to adjust his height so that he's not taller than the girl, he then rubs the girl's head You can do it." He say as he smile.

"See!?" Laz says in a whispering volume, "Isn't that like what people say KEWL?"

"Yea yea… sure…"

"Well then," Victor stands up and close the cell, "I'll be out there if you need anything." He says before move rightward of the cell followed by the other two bots.

The two wait until a bit while before opened the ventilation…

"WH-who are you…" The girl crawled back nearby the cell's bar.

"Don't be afraid, we're here just to make friend~" Laz tries to break the ice while Lily broke an iced pruple repair pack and give it to the girl.

"My name is Lily, this one here is Laz, may we know your name?"

"I… … uh… Cream…uh… Crimrose…"

"Whoa, that's a sweet name you have there!" Laz says as she gives a big smile.

"Yea, it really does give you a cute thingy feeling" Lily says as she cups her hand

"Say, you look like in the same age as us… were you 17 too?" Laz asked the girl, too bad she only got a shake of the girl's head for the answer, "ah.. is that so… ah! Ah, then what about the rumor that you can fly without having to recharge your booster? Is that true?" the girl nodded to that made the two smiles, "Great! Can we see it then?"

"Yea! I'd like to see it too if you don't mind~"

"O-ok…" the girl nodded again as she starts to concentrate, after a while, a shadow starts to appear on the girl's back and keep growing. Soon the girl starts to float and then flies and hit the roof, he dropped to the ground with her iced purple repair pack. "O-ouchie…."

"ah!" the two surprised and get to the girl while trying to help her sit.

"Sorry I didn't count the roof… eheh, are you ok?" Laz says as she tries to apply the iced repair pack as a compress on the girl's head.

The girl keeps her head downward and start to breath a short one as if going to burst out her cry.

"Uh oh…" Lily says in a whispering to herself.

But instead of crying due to the wound, Crim's tears looks more like a happiness tear, she then hugs her two friends and said in again a hoarse voice, "Thank you…" as she keep crying.

"You're welcome~" Lily says as she moved her right hand to pat Crim's back.

"A-ah, ahaha, hey, so we're friends?" Laz says enthusiastically

Crim releases her hug and sit; she then nods a single straight nod.

"Great~" Lily and Laz says almost at the same time.

"Looks like you two have become a friend already huh?" suddenly, a male voice could be heard…

"Yea," Laz says..

"Uh… Laz…" Lily tried to poke Laz to tell her something… "Victor~san's outside the cell…"

All of them went silent…

"Ahhaha! Don't worry ladies, I'm here just to make sure everything's ok, since that thud really is big I'm afraid it's one of the chaos army."

"Chaos army?" the three of them says almost in harmony.

"Yea, you know, Crimrose is actually one of the victim of illegal study toward Zias Cell…" the three listened very carefully to Victor, knowing that Victor continues his explanation, "She were found on an escape capsule, probably being thrown away together with some of her friends, though she is the only girl who managed to survive. That dark wings of her, is the one Chaos Army have been searching for. If they managed to get this girl, we don't know what kind of danger might this girl, or even the universe might get…"

"U-uh…" Crim crawls back again as she listening to the last part, Lily realized it, and holds Crim's hand "I… I suddenly.. remember…" Lily, Laz and Victor were surprised to hear that as they start to listen toward what Crim had to say, "The lab… the lab people… said something about fighting for peace… against chaos army… but.. I heard that I was contaminated by the chaos instead so that's why the professors had to throw me to the space… Does… does that means… I'm already your enemy?" the other three stares at each other. Laz then hit Crim's head.

"Silly!" Laz says in an angry tone

"Never say that again, we'll never be enemy…" Lily says as she stares deep into Crim's eyes, "and even if it did turned out that we're enemy, we," Lily holds her breath as she hugs Laz with her right hand, Laz then smiles toward Crim, "Will try our best to bring you back."

"Well, it'll be great if you three never be enemy if I'd say so" Victor says, he didn't want to ruin the moment by saying that it's almost impossible to bring someone who had been far too excited by the power of the chaos.

"Ahaha… thank you, everyone, and yea, I'll try my best not to fall into the chaos then." Crim laughs, even though her voice still sounds hoarse, everybody can tell that she's happy, "Ah, and for my first gift… how about I take the two into the air with my wing?"

"EH, Are you sure? Your wings are still unstable you know that?" Victor looks worried, but seeing Crim's eye glittering with hope, Victor decided to release a sigh and nods before opening the cell. His actions was welcomed by the three girls with applauses and hugging the man. "A-ah, hey, just wait a second, I'll prepare a mattress in case something bad happened, don't you dare to fly before then ok!?"

"Ok Victor~san!" the three says as they raised their hands.

Soon, the three had already went outside as they wait for Victor to get the mattress, Crim takes a deep breath since she haven't done that since the moment she came to this planet.

"Hwaaa…. So fresh and beautiful…" Crim says as she stares at the beautiful blue sea.

"Isn't it~" Lily says as she stops her movement nearby Crim, "it's more beautiful if you look over there when night fall, the lights from the city across would feels like beautiful fireworks on the horizon."

"Hwaa… I'd like to see that."

"You should! Maybe we'll come over again this night and bring you to the lighthouse, the scenery is even more spectacular there." Laz say as she point the lighthouse on a huge coral nearby the airport.

"Ah! Sure, I'd be glad to."

"ok," Victor's voice can be heard from behind, "I'm ready with the mattress~" he says as he bring a bloated mattress on his right hand.

"Ok then, let's go" Crim says as she took Lily's right arm and Laz's left arm. Again, another shadow appeared on her back, this time it spreads and creates a fragments of a kite like shape shadows. The three then flies together… Lily and Laz was amused on how strong the shadow is.

"Whoa cool!" Laz says, she tries to keep calm and not to shakes Crim.

"Yes, never thought an S sized bot can actually do this."

"Gee, you're praising me too much…" But suddenly, the shadow starts to dissolve into thin air it was then replaced by a shadow in form of a chain, "Ghk…" their altitude starts to fluctuate, up and down, and up and down. They keep flying without a fixed heading.

"C-Crim! A-are you ok!?" Lily starts to feel the anomaly when Crim shouts, holding what seems to be pain.

"Y-you don't look good, let's just land shouldn't we?" Laz starts to worry Crim's condition as she .

"I-I can't…. I can't control it….. V-Victor… san…" Crim released the grip of the two when she can feel Victor's presence, Lily and Laz decided to releases their grip and land safely on the mattress. Crim herself managed to fly for some seconds before landed hard on the sea.

"Crim!" Lily and Laz tries to chase Crim, but they got held by their fathers.

"That's it!" Lily's father says as he hug tight his only daughter, meanwhile Laz's dad was holding his daughter's hand firmly, "I as the duke of this land command you two to leave at this very day!"

"B-but duke of ame village," Victor tries to help Crim who hardly swam her way to the shore, "Crim still need some rest…"

"Bah! She almost made my daughter in a grieve danger and you think I'll still let her be here!?" Lily's father says angrily.

"Dad, it wasn't Crim's fault, we're the one who forced her to…" Lily says trying to defend her friend.

"No more word Lily, we're going home!"

"D-Daaad.. no.." Lily tries to releases herself from his father and managed to run toward Crim, Laz tries to do the same but her father is too strong for her, "I won't go away until you give Crim a time to stay here!"

"Y-you…" Lily's dad looks angered, but he releases a deep breath, "Ok, I'll give her another chance, but this time, if I see one of you together with her again, there will be no second time!"

"Sorry Crim…" Lily hugged Crim as she cries.

"it's ok…" Crim replied.

Laz's father unconsciously releases his daughter who quickly run toward the two and hugged them too. After a while, Laz and Lily's father bring the two back to their home.

The day starts to feel boring, and when it feels like that, the time flows very slow. Crim on her cell can only sees the brick and the broken ventilation which haven't been fixed; Laz is locked on her room with only a structure breaker, a kind of rifle, as her toy, she can use the real bullets of it to breakthrough but she don't really want to remember the last time she broke something with that rifle of his father's; Lily is caged on her house, even though it is huge, but for today, it feels so small and narrow.

The evening of Ame village was so quiet, but not so quiet for Victor… something's coming…

"Hey," Laz was talking on the phone to Lily, "I've just got my LG parts from Madtech just now, I could also see your trance skirt there…"

"Is that so…" Lily who were very excited about the trance skirt, somehow become pretty bored about it.

"It… don't really have any meaning now huh? Sorry.."

"Sorry?"

"For, bringing you to Crim… if I hadn't did that, we wouldn't get into this mess, Crim too…"

"Hey, it's ok… at least we did met Crim right? It was one of the best moment in my life, oh, and as for you… you might count the meeting with Victor as one too eh?"

"Ahaha, sure… eh…. L-lily! Did you watch the news?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just see it!"

When lily turn on the tv, she can see the airfield on blaze of war. There are several robots in dark who strikes relentlessly, the chaos army….

"We're reporting from the intergalactic airport of Ame village. A group of chaos army appeared out of nowhere and attacking the angel squadron positioned on the area. It is believed that the chaos army were coming for the experimental girl caged on the jail section of the hangar… oh look! A blast happened on the hangar! The experimental girl!" once the TV camera sees Crim's shadow running away from the hangar, Laz decided to break through her room again and brings her father's riffle and equipped her lg booster too.

She managed to get there before Crim was extracted by a floating ark in the sky. Laz concentrates on her riffle's scope and, bang! With a single shot, one of the corrupted beezle got stunned and crashed into the land bringing Crim and the other beezle with him. Taking the opportunity Laz charged through the line of chaos army to take Crim away, Crim seems to be unconscious. Seeing her action, her father follows Laz and protected her.

"Laz!"

"Dad, sorry I broke the room again…"

"It's ok, now listen, if you want to help, bring the girl here to the angel squad's camp on the hill, I'm sure the three guardian should be on their way here after the distress call."

"Ok dad.."

Without any other word, Laz ran through the field while her father kicked every single bots who get in their way.

"Leave this to me Laz! Keep going!" her father says as he hold some corrupted jaguar arm types. Laz then keep moving.

But even after the cover she get, Laz still got tailed by some beezles. She tried to use all the bullets left on her riffle, but she got ran out of ammo soon.

"C-cih… In this kind of time!?" she got cornered… two Beezles have her surrounded.

Right when she thought it's over for her, a psycycler flies through the cloud and slices the damaged beezles into half.

"Laz over here!" Lily can be seen not too far from Laz, seeing that, Laz smiles. She then took the beezle's machineguns and knife.

"Here!" Laz throw the machinegun toward Lily.

"hhh… I'd hope for a rifle but well, it's not the time to complaint, let's go!"

The two of them continues their journey. The journey was smooth until they were halted by two Delgons. With their bazooka the Delgons wins on firepower, but not in brain.

Lily keeps the attention of the two delgon by keep alpha firing her machine gun and her psygun on her trance skirt while jumping randomly. The Delgons were too big to avoid Lily's bullets, meanwhile Laz make a circle and hit the delgons with her kick. The two of them were then down due to the heavy damage while Lily and Laz continues their journey.

Blam! Right when Lily and Laz are about to get on a bridge, a blast of a grenade can be heard severing the bridge which connects where Lily and Laz are standing to the Angel Squad's camp. What they could see bellow the bridge was a deep chasm with a deep river filling the bottom. They can't get to the camp that way, the only way there is the other bridge located not far from there, but the bridge there seems to be broken too…

"You.. you girls…" Crim gained conscious thanks to the blast's sound…

"crim!" Laz and Lily says almost at the same time, but their happiness must be interrupted by a flying bazooka which hits Lily.

"Lily!" Laz says as she gets to her friend.

"I-I'm ok…"

"Lily…" Crim who had gained full conscious looks pretty shocked to Lily's condition.

"Hey… I've told you I'm ok right?" Lily, only did took a minor damage to the bazooka, but her right hand looks soulless…

When the delgon is about to shot another bazooka, Victor come and kicked the Bazooka damaging himself but protecting the girls.

"Hey is that blue one ok?"

"Yea, just… malfunction on my right arm.. not that it does matter…" Lily says

"Cih… they got the bridge… we'll have to wait here until reinforcement arrived, but there's too many of.." Bam! Another bazooka hits him… "Ghk…."

"Victor~san!" Crim cried out, "nno… I… I have… I have to protect my friends!" With the last sentence cried out, the shadow which usually came out of her back suddenly dissolved into lights, quickly, she grabbed Laz and Lily away. Seeing that Victor followed them to the Angel Squads camp.

Right when they are above the hill, Crim's wing starts to fade away and they crashed nearby the angel squad's camp and lost their conscious….

When they gain their conscious back, they were surrounded by three robots, the one being a yellow lion, the other is a red dinosaur, while the last one looks like a pink rabbit….

"Welcome… to the Cosmic Ark.. new heroes…" says all of the three almost at the same time…. 


End file.
